Whether The Storm
by Gloria Armstrong
Summary: Billie Joe is lonely, and Emily is not lonely enough it seems. He can help her, but she can help him too. The perfect match but a lot gets in the way. Will they survive?
1. Words get trapped in my mind

Emily felt the bass break through her body and shatter her mind before throwing her back down to earth again as she danced with Caden. He was moving closer to her and she slid up against him and saw her best friend Lexi giving her thumbs up. She continued to dance until her feet hurt, and Caden led her off the dance floor.

"You want a drink?" he asked and she nodded. She was only 19, but her parents were never home-they traveled the world and only came home when her grades at the UC got bad. They never did. In fact, in spite of all the partying, her parents had left her home alone all the time since junior high, and they only came home once in her freshman year of high school when she got a B on a test. It hadn't happened since, so Emily was free. And she drank. So she smiled and nodded in response to the cute boy's question.

"Beer. Anything, just make it cold," she gasped and he laughed and kissed her forehead. She squeezed his shoulder and left. She passed Lexi and Kevin as they approached her.

"Make sure Caden knows I didn't ditch him-I just need to pee," she told Lexi. Her friend laughed and smacked her playfully.

"I promise I'll get the message through," she said and Emily squeezed through the crowd. She managed to get outside and into the massive line for the bathroom. After what felt like hours, she finally got in and upon walking outside, she felt her heart stop. Walking in front of her, drunk and disoriented, was a face she had seen many times. It was the face of Billie Joe Armstrong, her favorite musician in the whole world. He was stumbling and he looked upset. She looked around-no one had recognized him, but she had. He was the only thing she saw. She ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked, not sober enough to be truly articulate.

"Come with me. People will see you and then you will have to deal with autographs. Trust me," she whispered. He looked at her, in to her eyes and she saw how green his were, and he nodded.

"I trust you," he whispered. She couldn't waste time feeling giddy about that, or think about how much she just wanted to be friends with Caden, but he obviously wanted more. All she could worry about was him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Is it because I am famous?" He rolled his eyes and winced.

"No. It's because your lyrics speak to the pain of your childhood and you look upset. You don't deserve whatever has happened to you and I want to help," she replied. He smiled at her.

"Thanks. Do you care what happened?" he asked and she nodded.

"I care about anything you want to tell me about," she said. He was obviously very drunk and he also was depending on her by now.

"Adrienne kicked me out because she had another lover. And you know what? I was going to divorce her anyway, cuz I already knew about it!" he said and put his head in his hands.

"Do you miss her?" Emily asked, trying to understand.

"No. But I miss my kids, and I don't know where I am going to stay," he sobbed and Emily found herself placing an arm around him.

"I know where you are going to stay, but I need to call some people," she said and he nodded, not letting go of her hand. So she sent one handed texts telling Caden, Kevin, and Lexi where she was.

"My friends will be here soon, and then we will get you to my house," she promised. She had no idea how she was going to work this out, but she had to. She had to help him. Because she wanted to. And she needed help. This was going to be no small task.

She waited for her friends as she wrapped her arms around him again and he leaned against her.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly. She smiled.

"Emily," she answered and he laughed quietly.

"What's funny?" she asked and he shook his head. She liked how his hair flopped in front of his eyes when he did that, and she slowly brushed it away so he could see.

"Nothing, it's just Gloria was almost Emily," he whispered.

"Viva la Emily?" she asked and he nodded, and there was something in his eyes other than drunkenness at that moment.

"Viva La Emily. I want to write that song," he said and she felt her soul flying as he leaned against her again. Her arm came around his back as she heard footsteps and turned.

"Oh my god, is that who I think it is?" Lexi gasped.

"Emily, what did you do?" Caden whispered, in a strangled voice ad she practically glowed when she answered, still holding on to Billie.

"I am helping someone," she answered. Lexi looked at her friend as she stroked the hair of the man, the rock star, and saw that Emily was looking at him with such a tender expression on her face, she thought that they might have just been kissing and she might never have known.

"Billie Joe," Emily whispered and he looked up.

"Call me Billie," he replied and she could see that he was already starting to come down from his previous state.

"Billie, we are going to go to my house. You're staying there okay?" Emily asked and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, thank you thank you thank you," he said and she placed an arm around his shoulders and he stood. They walked over to where her friends stood. My car is on the corner, let's get him there," she said and they led the way. He climbed into the back seat of the care, while Lexi and Kevin and Caden sat up front. Emily climbed in next to him and he leaned against her.

"Are you really that drunk?" she asked him and he smiled.

"No. I just like leaning on you," he said and laughed when she beamed and then he winced.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Still got a headache. I'm tired," he sighed and repositioned his head on her shoulder.

"go to sleep," she whispered.

"Can you sing?" he asked and she opened her mouth to say no, and she wished that he hadn't asked.

"Yes she can," Lexi said firmly and Emily glared at her friend. She hated singing in front of people, that's why she pretended she couldn't.

"Sing to me?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Something you love. Something I would know. Reinvent it. Make it Emily," he said and she nodded. Suddenly the perfect song popped into her head. She began to sing.

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_The sensation's over whelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing _

_Give me Novocain_

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_

_I get the funny feeling that's alright_

_Jimmy says it's better than here_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling _

_The sensations overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight _

_And everything will be alright _

_Tell me jimmy I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novocain_

"How was that?" she asked.

"You are beautiful Emily," he murmured, and she looked down. He was asleep.

"Do you know what you have just done?" Lexi said and Emily inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Which part were you thinking of?" she asked and Lexi stared at her friend.

"You have picked up a homeless wifeless rock star and now he is leaning on you and mumbling that you are beautiful in his sleep," she said and Emily nodded.

"Well, I am going to let him stay with me and we will see where it goes," she said and Lexi shook her head.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked and Lexi.

"Exactly what you are doing, it's just that you have all the luck," she said and Emily glanced back down at the gorgeous rock star sleeping on her shoulder.

"I know," she whispered so that no one could hear. They arrived at her house and she woke him up.


	2. Sorry I don't take the time

A/N: Hey Readers, this is my first full length story, please check out my one shot Just a line in a song. I will be taking requests from readers for plot twists and future stories. This is fairly straightforward and doesn't need alot of intro. Rated M for sex, but all hetero parings on this one. Future stories-not so sure ;). So enjoy and understand that this is purely fictional, although it is true that Gloria was almost Emily when they were first writing the album.

We left off pulling up to Emily's house WITH BILLIE JOE! Enjoy, rate please!

* * *

"Hey," he said as he opened his eyes.

"We are here," she said and he hopped out and went to the other side to open the door for her.

"Thank you," she said and waved good bye to her friends.

"No problem," he said, opening the door for her after she unlocked it.

"Are you only being nice because you want to have sex with me?" she asked as she stepped into the huge hall.

"No. I do want to have sex with you, but I also want to know you," he said and she stared at him in utter shock as he examined the huge house that she shared with her parents, supposedly.

" Why are you staring like that? Haven't you ever been in a relationship with a guy who thought you were worth something? Who thinks you are worth knowing?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I have never even kissed a guy who thinks that of me," she said and he shook his head angrily.

"Emily, you need to realize that you are fantastic. What classes are you taking at the college?" he asked and her eyes brightened.

"Acting and literature. I love reading and writing, and I want to be an actress," she said and he smiled.

"The nerd actress. Well, nice to meet you Emily, nerdy singing kindhearted actress," he said and she shook the hand he had outstretched.

"Nice to meet you, Billie Joe, the single, homeless, understanding rocker poet," she said and they stopped shaking hands, but he allowed his hand to be clasped in hers.

"You say you have never kissed a guy who thinks you are worth anything?" he asked and she nodded.

"Do you want to?" he asked and she nodded. He leaned in and their lips touched. Her lips latched onto his and the heat of the contact warmed them both as he begged for access into her mouth and she let him in as his tongue slipped between her lips and explored her mouth, making her whimper and she shifted slightly so that their bodies fit together perfectly. He pulled away and she slipped her tongue into his mouth and this time, he moaned into her touch. This power felt wonderful, because they shared it. He pulled away from her and held her at arm's length.

"Now do you believe that you are worth something?" he asked.

"Completely," she replied in a smoky whisper and he smiled.

"Good. Dump Caden," he said and she nodded. "Do you want to get to know each other?" he asked and she smiled.

"After that, I don't think I would be respecting you if I said no," she answered and he shook his head again, half tired half exasperated.

"You wouldn't be respecting yourself, and that is the most important thing. If you do not respect you, then who will?" he asked and she smiled.

"No one. That's why my parents travel the world. They are never here. I have been alone in this massive house since I was in seventh grade. That's why I have sex with all these guys and none of them love me. That's why I have been pregnant twice and I will be lucky if I am not now. That's why I need Lexi and Kevin," she said.

"Who is Kevin?" he asked and she laughed.

"My brother. He drove tonight. He lives with Lexi, his girlfriend, and my best friend since kindergarten," she explained and he nodded. "Let's go to my room," she suggested and he followed her up the stairs. They walked down three doors and then she opened the last one and he saw her room. It was beautiful, with purple walls and a black carpet with posters coloring the walls and a bed with a black and lime green striped cover on it. He turned to look at the wall behind the bed and saw his own face looking back at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Emily who blushed furiously.

"Your lyrics have been inspiring me to try to respect myself for years, so technically, what you told me downstairs, you have been telling me for a very long time," she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad my music does some good in the world," he said and she smiled again.

"You guys are my favorite band," she sighed and she hopped up on the bed and took the poster down.

"You don't have to-" he started but she cut him off.

"Wouldn't it be weird for you to sleep in a room with a poster of you in it?" she asked and he sighed as he caught what she was saying.

"Emily, obviously you know I like you and I want to get to know you. But I am 37 and you are-" he stopped because he didn't actually know how old she was.

"I am 19, about to be twenty. There is a seventeen year age difference between my parents too," she replied and he looked at her.

"I didn't even know you were an adult. I feel better now though," he said and she rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed.

"Join me," she said and sat up as he jumped onto the bed after her. "Are you sure you are 37?" she asked and he laughed.

"Quite sure," he said and she laughed. "What did you want to know about me?"

"Well, I pretty much know everything about your childhood, everyone does," she winced and he nodded but told the story anyway. She listened, laughed, even cried at some parts.

"What about Adrienne?" she asked and he told her all of that too. He told her his favorite things, and the things he hated. She hated most of the same things he did and loved most things he did. They talked until 2:00 in the morning until Billie glanced at the clock.

"Shit, look at the time!" he said and she shrieked.

"It's that late?" then she ran into her closet and right in front of him, changed into her pajamas, which were green and purple boxers and a green tank top.

"Nice pj's," he said and she stuck her tongue out at him. She glanced at his outfit. Black skinny jeans, skull belt buckle, black shirt, grey best and black suit jacket with a grey tie. She walked over to him and took off the jacket and the tie and then undid the belt buckle. She removed the black shirt to find a white wife beater tank top underneath. She undid the button in his pants and the fell to the floor with some help.

"You have really tight pants," she said and he laughed.

"They make my butt and thighs look good," he said and she nodded.

"Yes they do," she agreed and they climbed into bed. "Nice boxers by the way," she said and he looked down. They were pink and green.

"Hey don't be knocking the boxers," he said and then she cuddled close to him.

"Goodnight Billie. Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes," he promised and then she closed her eyes. A second after they were closed they snapped open.

"how do feel about sleeping with music on?" she asked.

"I love it. Adrienne never liked it, so I just did without it," he sighed and she flew out of bed and hooked her ipod up to the speakers and pressed play.

"This is the sleep playlist," she explained and he listened for a moment.

"Is this Boston?" he asked, recognizing the piano chords of the augustana song.

"Yep," she said and he was quiet for a moment. "There is one song where I sing in my sleep sometimes so if I start to, poke me," she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Billie stayed awake, waiting for the song. He was nodding off when a song all too familiar to his ears began playing and she sang. She knew it that well.

* * *

A/N: What song is she singing? :) lets find out next chapter shall we? P.S. i have actually woken myself and my family members up before because i have sung green day in my sleep, no joke :)


	3. To Feel the way I do

Hey Hey Hey! i have been commiting a major taboo here- no disclaimer! so here goes: I do not own Green Day, any of the songs i might use, here, or any of the facts or info about Green Day. My only creations are Emily, Kevin, Lexi, and Caden. viva la emily, though based on an idea from Green Day's fabulous music, is my own creation.

we last left our love birds as Emily had fallen asleep and Billie was caught off guard by the song she sang in her sleep. What song was it ?:) Find out Now!!

* * *

As she sang 21 guns his heart fell apart- Adrienne, Joey, Jacob, they were all home, and he missed them. He missed his two boys, his sons. His ex wife he did not miss. She was gone, and he was not sorry about it. But the boys, and now Emily. He couldn't just leave her, and he had no intention of doing so. He had no control over this, but he suddenly found that he was crying as the chorus launched and he heard Emily singing of throwing his arms up into the sky, just her and him, and the tears flowed thicker and faster and dropped onto her cheek. She blinked awake and he looked at the clock. It was 8:30, and the sun was up. He didn't even know it. She looked up at him, and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Everything," he replied and she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Do you want to go get your stuff today? We can, and then you can tell her that you intend to file for divorce," Emily said and he blinked.

"Yes I do. I do want to divorce her, and I do want to get my stuff," he said and she sighed.

"I am so sorry you have to do this," she said and he shook his head.

"It would have happened sooner or later. Anyway, I have something far bigger to tackle before we go," he said and she laughed.

"What is it?" she asked and he looked into her eyes.

"Emily, I know we have only known each other for a short time-one night to be exact. But after the get to know you games, you seeing me at my worse, I feel like we should be together," he said and she nodded. "I guess what I am saying is, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and she beamed a smile that could light up the world.

"Yes, I will, I would love to," she whispered and he kissed her. She kissed him back and then he held her close.

"I feel like I am in that movie, Nick and Norah's infinite playlist," she whispered and he laughed.

"It does have that one magical night feel to it doesn't it?" he sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"What about breakfast?" she asked as her stomach rumbled.

"What do you want?" he asked and she looked up in surprise.

"How about whatever you can cook," she smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Pasta it is," he said and tried to stand up but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"How about I make waffles?" she asked and he nodded, a dream like smile coming over his face.

"Do you like them with strawberries and whipped cream and syrup?" she asked and his eyes widened.

"You are so beautiful," he said and she kissed him.

"Thanks. And I can cook like a dream, so get dressed and I will make breakfast," she offered and he nodded.

"I am going to call the band over, okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"Good I would love to meet them," she exclaimed.

"Get dressed!" he yelled after her.

"Do I have to?" she called back and he smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Billie Joe," she called and he laughed.

"You really should come get dressed," he yelled and she laughed.

"Why would you want me to do that?" she called and he chuckled again. "Tre is coming too," he yelled. He heard a yelp and seconds later she was flying through the door and straddling his hips as he held her butt. She kissed him and jumped down lightly from his embrace and pulled out her clothes. She selected a red and black striped top and a black cloth pencil skirt, a black leather jacket, and black tall socks.

"Where did you get that outfit?" he asked and she looked down and realized what she was wearing.

"I just bought all the parts to it separately and realized over time what I had collected. It wasn't even intentional," she explained and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Emily, you are ten times prettier than Gloria. Speaking of which, I have to start writing your song," he sighed and she gasped.

"You remember saying that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes I remember saying that. Aren't you hungry?" he asked and she nodded, pouting slightly.

"Go make food, I'll be down in a moment to kiss you all you want," he promised and kissed her as she flew back down the stairs. She took a moment to breathe before pulling out all the ingredients and starting to combine the flour and sugar. She was whisking the dry and wet ingredients when he came down the stairs holding a phone.

"Yes of course she's gorgeous, Mike. No Tre cannot have her. Can I please have word with him? Tell him to fuck off. No. Absolutely. Get over here. Tell her she's a bitch. Just get over here, we will talk about this in person. Yes we will discuss it in front of Emily. Fuck off! See you in ten," he snapped, rolling his eyes and she raised her eyebrows.

"Adrienne called, Tre wants to see you naked, and Mike wants to talk about what to do about Adrienne," he said and Emily nodded and poured some batter into the waffle iron. She closed the lid and pressed the timer button and he approached her and kissed her.

"Everything is going to be okay with Adrienne, you know that right?" she said and he smiled and kissed her again.

"Do Mike and Tre want waffles?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled and tried to get away but he held her closer to him. "If they do, you realize you have to let go of me," she whispered playfully.

"Don't make me," he whined, and she cuddled closer to him and pinched his butt before twirling out of his embrace. "You are too wild," he said and she bared her teeth.

"You know you love it," she replied and pulled the waffles off the iron, put them on a glass plate, topped with strawberries, whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Thanks," he said, winking at her and accepting the food before sitting on the counter and digging in.

"Hey, sit at the table," she admonished before reaching for the plate and putting it on the table for him. He jumped down and ran to it. He was finished in two minutes.

"Great breakfast," he told her as she finished washing their dishes.

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied, smiling to herself as he came up and hugged her from behind.

"Do you want to hear your song?" he asked and she gasped and kissed him.

"Yes, I do," she whispered and he pulled away from her, allowing their hands to linger together for as long as possible before standing on the other side of the counter. He cleared his throat, cracked his neck and stretched before looking at her and he started to sing.

_What are you doing with your heart?_

_Letting down the rope ladder to the common folk_

_Being their lady for a day_

_Beggars are choosers and drunkards are losers_

_You let them all have their way_

_Emily, viva my Emily_

_Put your hair up for a day_

_Your bedroom can wait_

_And you'll bleed out with grace so come run up and away_

_How can you stand to fall so easily_

_From the tower that would set you free_

_You won't get far setting such a low bar_

_Get back to the place you truly want to be_

_Emily Viva my Emily_

_Put your hair up for a day_

_Let them all in hoping one day you'll win_

_I can be the prince you need_

_Emily Viva my Emily_

_Don't give away what's so wanted to stay_

_In the place where you'll be a queen_

_Emily Viva my Emily_

_Don't put your faith in fairy tales only I can take you where you'll go_

_Emily Viva my Emily_

_Put your hair up for a day._

_I can take you so far away you won't break_

_Emily, Viva my Emily_

_Don't sell yourself to the soildiers of hell_

_Put the key to your beauty away_

_You'll never last in this image of glass_

_Keeping your dreams and your scars at bay_

_Emily, Viva my Emily_

_I'll break from afar as he dims your star_

_I can't stand to watch you fall_

_Emily Viva my Emily_

_Put your hair up for a day_

_Can't you see that i know_

_That your scared and alone_

_I want you home with me_

_Emily_

He finished the song and Emily looked at him through her tears. She was gazing at him like she was just seeing him for the first time, and only she knew if she liked what she was seeing.

"Do you like it?" he asked and she shook her head vigorously. "Love it?" he asked, hoping against hope. She nodded yes and he smiled at her and she stepped toward him. He moved toward her and scooped her up into his arms. She leaned in and kissed him, letting her tears fall onto his face and he was crying too. Their tears of joy mingled and he twirled her around the room before carrying her up to the bedroom and she leapt from his arms and into bed.

"Do you want to see how much I love it? How much I love you?" she asked and he shivered with pleasure at the silk in her voice and the way her body was collapsed in on itself, showing off her best features for him to imagine beneath her clothes.

"Yes," he whispered, and moved toward her. She slid backward on the bed, making room for him as he moved toward her. She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward before hooking a leg round him and flipping him so that he was on his back and she was straddling him. He started to take off her jacket and she moved her expert hands over his torso and then put her hand under his belt buckle, making him moan for more. She pulled his shirt out of it's neat position tucked into his jeans and removed the vest and the shirt. She stroked his chest then started kissing him. She kissed him all the way down to just above his belt buckle and then her tongue grazed the skin there. He gasped and growled, completely hard and craving more of her. Her words echoed through him: "Do you want to see how much I love you?" and it hit him. She thought she had to do this. She wasn't ready. He was about to stop her when her teeth hit his belt buckle and undid it perfectly, as her tongue grazed his erection. He cried out and she was about to remove his pants when he shook his head.

"Stop, Emily, please, stop," he whispered and she looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sliding off him to lay next to him and started stroking his hair.

"I don't think you should feel obligated to have sex with me," he said and she shook her head.

"Billie, I don't. I want to, I honestly want to, a lot," she said and he nodded and looked at her with such a tender expression that in that moment she knew that he was hers, and that he loved her.

"You are young. And I want to be the best person I can for you," he said and she kissed him slowly and gently.

"You already are," she replied and got up.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to," he said and she smacked him with a pillow.

"I do, you dummy. Mike and Tre are going to be here soon," she said and he jumped up.

"I totally forgot," he groaned and she rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly as she did so.

"Billie Joe, what would I do without you?" she whispered.

"I only know that I would die without you. Without me, though, on some level, you would be happier," he said and she kissed him.

"That's crazy talk. I have never been so happy in my whole life," she replied and then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

"I'm glad," he said and they sat on the floor of the living room watching tv as they waited for the band to arrive.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 3! I hope you guys like it, rate and review please, because if it sucks i want to improve it, so try not to rip me to shreds without telling me how i can improve. I am aware that it is cheesy and they fall in love way too fast for real life, but if you hadn't noticed from the description, this is about what they go through as a couple. It's a couples story not a boy meets girl. I hope you like it anyway.


	4. Cuz the first day you came into my life

Hello Again Readers! Sorry it has taken so long to get this up-i've been busy tying up some loose ends on this and another story i am working on- another green day one of course. I am also working on a novel that i might post here but i just need a beta!

disclaimer: i didn't own it last time, still don't own it (sobs uncontollably). Em, Lexi, Kevin, and Caden are purely fictional as are any of the band's interactions with them. Enjoy anyway!

* * *

They walked down the stairs and waited on the couch in front of a blank tv for a few minutes before Emily reached for the remote.

"What's your favorite show?" she asked and he looked at her through loving eyes.

"I'd rather watch you," he said and she batted her eyelashes at him before kissing him softly, teasing his lips into letting her in.

"Why watch TV? You can entertain me better than anything, this is better," she said and kissed him seductively once more.

"So do I," he sighed and she leaned against him and he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and soon they were lying on the carpet, him under her warm body as she kissed him again and again. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear the door open, or notice Mike taking out a camera. They only broke apart because of the flash as Mike snapped a shot of them. They flew apart but Billie leapt instantly forward to gather Emily into his arms and held her close.

"You're funny Mike," he said and Tre flopped down on the couch.

"Nice place," he said to Emily, who smiled and extended her hand.

"Thanks. I am Emily," she said and instead of shaking it, he took her hand and kissed it with a bit too much enthusiasm. Billie kicked him and he withdrew, smiling at Emily kindly as he leaned against the pillows.

"I'm Mike," the bass player said as he extended his hand. Emily smiled again and shook Mike's hand.

"Emily. It's so nice to meet you," she said and Mike nodded.

"Emily. What a name. Did Billie tell you…" he said but was interrupted by Emily.

"Yes he did. And he wrote viva la Emily," she said and Mike laughed.

"He said he would. And?" he asked. Emily glanced at Billie, who was still holding her and he smiled her and she cuddled to him as she gave her answer, and a sort of glow fell upon her. She was beautiful.

"It's perfect. It's everything I could have hoped for and more. Actually, no, it was definitely more. I didn't even expect a song," she admitted but Billie kissed her.

"It would be a crime to not write a song about you," he said into her neck and she blushed.

"Billie's in love," Tre moaned and Mike smacked him.

"No he's right. I am," Billie replied and Emily put her head on his shoulder.

"Love. That's new. I have never kissed anyone who loved me before," she breathed and Mike stared at her openly.

"He knows, Mike. He found me in the process of making another mistake," Emily said and Mike looked at Billy.

"You love this wild young thing?" he asked and Billy looked at Emily, who was waiting to hear this. He had never said the words before.

"Yes. I love her a lot. I love her with my whole heart," he said and she kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered and he smiled and pulled her toward him in an embrace.

"Wow. We never thought this would happen again," Tre said and Emily glanced at him.

"What?" she asked and Tre smiled.

"We never thought there was anyone really good enough for our Billie. We were wrong," he said and she looked at Mike.

"I'm glad," she said and he opened his arms.

"Welcome to our family, Emily," he said and she let go of Billie just long enough to hug Mike before she returned to his arms.

"As long as she can bear your children she's fine by me," Tre said and Mike and Emily laughed while Billie clenched his fist. Then suddenly, something Emily had said last night hit him and it hit hard. "I've been pregnant twice and I am lucky if I am not now." Worry clenched him in an iron grip.

"Emily, can I see you in our room please?" he asked tightly. She followed him after telling Mike and Tre to make themselves at home.

"What's going on?" she asked once the door was safely closed behind them. He stroked her face and looked her in the eye with an amount of love she had never known.

"What did you mean by that? About you might be pregnant now?" he asked and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Are you angry? Did you think I was using you?" she whispered in terror. His heart melted and he pulled her to him.

"Mad? At you? Impossible! No, love, not mad, never at you, just worried. Really worried," he exhaled into her hair. She sighed into him and he felt her heart beating against his.

"You know how I was kind of with Caden?" she asked and he patted her back soothingly.

"Yeah," he said patiently and she took a breath.

Well, just like all of my other previous relationships, ours began with sex and went backward from there. And Caden doesn't use condoms. Ever. Birth control is going to have to save me now. I took tests, I don't have any STD's, but I don't know if I am pregnant," she explained and he kissed her slowly and hungrily.

"They are waiting for us. Do you want to deal with this later?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes. Thank you," she sighed and he held her close. She pulled out of the embrace and they walked out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Tre asked as they descended the stairs and Billy smiled as Emily folded herself around him.

"Of course. Now what is this thing about Adrienne?" he asked tiredly.

"Plain and simple, last we heard from her, she's still with Tyler and won't agree to a divorce," Mike replied solemnly.

"Seriously?" Billie moaned into Emily's hair and she kissed the top of his head.

"Shhhhh," she whispered and he nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah she's crazy right now. I can't believe the things she's saying. She says that if you don't dump Emily she will file for divorce and you will never see Jacob or Joey again. She's threatening to take your kids away from you," Mike explained. Billie whimpered softly and Emily pulled him into her arms.

"She'll never hurt you," she whispered the sweet promise. He buried his face in her hair and hid in her jacket. Now, he wasn't Billie Joe the Wildman, lover, fire, edgy rock star. He was Billie, her Billie, the father but the son too. The man but the little boy. She was the mother but the lover. The comfort and the heart. Their thoughts and feelings meshed and intertwined as she comforted him.

"I can't let this happen," he declared, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes.

"We won't let this happen," Emily spoke boldly, and Billie nearly collapsed. She was stepping into the line of fire, entering dangerous territory. She was every bit the strong girl he had written and more.

"Adrienne is proposing that Billie dump me but that he keep Tyler or else she will divorce him and take the kids? Either way he loses something and she wins everything," she clarified and Tre exhaled a puff of air through his lips.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Mike admitted staring at the ceiling. The room fell silent and Emily began thinking. Billie couldn't lose his kids and she knew he wouldn't want a public divorce- the court of law was a last resort. As much as it killed her to admit it, there was something he could afford to lose. His head lifted as hers did- they seemed to be thinking the same thing. She turned her head to look at him, keeping her back to him. He was shaking his head and lifting his hand to clasp hers.

"Emily, no. Don't go…There's another way. There's always another way. Don't go," he whispered. Mike looked at both of them then narrowed his eyes at Emily.

"No!" he declared vehemently. "You can't leave him," he told her. Emily's eyes remained glued on her love and she was torn.

"I could stay with you or I could make your life a lot easier," she said and he shook his head again. Emily wanted to stay but she knew she should go.

" Emily if you go, I can't go on," he breathed and Emily broke her resolve. All her internal struggles ended and she completely surrendered. Caden no longer had any hold on her and neither did Adrienne's threats. She knew in that instant whose side she was on, who she wanted to be with. She completely gave in to the perfect man in front of her. She was his. She was his. She was his. She moved toward him and their lips touched as his hands glided over her and she twisted her body to fit perfectly with his. His tongue slid into her mouth and she welcomed the feel of his lips caressing hers as their tongues slid together and she felt the heat of his smell (smoke, chocolate, and Armani for men) coursing through her. She let her hands graze down his torso and his belt buckle and she felt that he was hard as rock. She kissed him more passionately, biting his lips and licking his tongue swiftly. He moaned and pulled her tighter to him. She hooked a leg around him and slid her hips across his so that her thigh was grazing his erection. He moaned deeper and slid a hand over her hip and over her abdomen, making her shiver with pleasure. She deepened the kiss further and he released her lips only to kiss her neck and collarbone. Her head snapped back and a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she arched her back so that more of her, if possible, was touching him. They heard a cough and they quickly pulled apart, to find Mike and Tre staring at the open mouthed.

"Well? Are you done?" Mike asked. Billie looked at Emily, who smiled wickedly at him. He was immediately hard all over again.

"Never," he whispered and he was on her again, kissing her and touching her in all the right places, places only someone who truly knew her would ever think to touch. He caressed the back of her neck, her lower back, and her belly. She bent her body into a graceful arc and threw her head back in ecstasy. He whimpered as she put her hand in his jeans and stroked him lightly. They stepped when Mike cleared his throat loudly. The pulled apart but stayed partially intertwined.

"So what are we doing about Adrienne?" Billie asked brightly and Mike laughed.

"We'll talk to her. You two think about the problem and maybe some solutions if you can stop having sex long enough. We'll come back tomorrow and talk business, but tonight, leave it behind, okay Billie? I want you both there," he said, hugging Emily again and allowing Tre to kiss her cheek and bow to her, making her laugh and then leaving. Emily didn't bother to wonder what Mike had meant about that night- the moment they heard the door close, Emily grinned suggestively at Billie. They were officially alone.


	5. My time ticks around you

Hello Readers! This chapter will be a little shorter and I apologize, but the next few chapters will be long and satisfying (thats what she said.) sorry had to say it! :) i know these chapters have odd endings at times, and that is because when I originally wrote the first half of this, it was one long 25 page chunk, and i am being forced to break it up, but i will be uploading the rest soon and it will have better endings. Rate and Review, constructive criticism helps a lot!

I still don't own any of it, please stop making me write this again and again.

We left off with them finally alone!! (yay)

* * *

They raced for the bedroom. He took off her jacket and then her shirt. She tackled him to the bed and undid his shirt buttons with her teeth, then kissed his whole chest, licking and nipping at the skin there, leaving red marks where the love bites enflamed. His breathing grew shallower as her lips reached the centimeter just above his jeans and she ran her tongue across it, swiftly and quickly. Then, her teeth came down on his belt buckle and unfastened it, and she made quick work of his jeans. He slid her panties off and expert hands made quick work of her bra. She was about to position herself over him when he stopped her.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly and she was struck by how much he loved her. He was hard as rock, had practically fucked her through her skirt in the kitchen, and was willing to stop if she wasn't ready. But she was. She swallowed and kissed him.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her.

"Are you really sure?" he asked and she smiled and stroked his erection.

"Ride my body hard," she begged and he shook his head.

"Not a chance Emily. This won't be rough, this won't be graceful. This is me teaching you what it is like to be truly loved," he breathed. And without warning, he pushed into her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Go," she sighed and he did. He jerked out of her and then in again as he rolled on top of her, and kissed her neck and face. She clung to him as she felt her heart beating with his and his kisses left heat on her flesh. His rhythm steadied and she moved with him, their bodies becoming one as they felt the air thicken with passion and body heat. She clung to him as she felt heat rushing into her womb and then pouring out as he moaned and the pace sped up as the adrenaline rushed through her body into his, powering his every move. She felt the heat building again more slowly this time. Billie felt it too- he increased in tempo and moaned loudly as her cries grew in volume and then the shock waves of their synchronized orgasm shot through them both and he came inside her with a moan of pleasure. She felt his release coat her and fill her up. The fire that had been building inside her rose again and threatened to explode. She felt as though there was ecstasy waiting for her if she just held out a little longer.

"Billie…oh god… Billie don't stop!" she cried and he growled in pleasure. If he had been waiting for anything to give him the best orgasm of his life, it was that right there. Her voice, smoky, raw, and passionate, crying out his name in her hour of greatest pleasure.

"I feel it too!" he said, his voice just as steamy and raw as hers, and filled with the heat they were exchanging and creating. The fire rushed from her and she dug her hands into his back and he clutched at her too as he came again and again until the lights behind his eyes faded and they were both laying in a sweaty heap, completely drained. He leaned over, kissed her softly, and stroked her hair. She ran a hand through his black locks and rubbed his shoulders. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent as she massaged his back slowly.

"Billie," she sighed softly, as though she were talking in her sleep.

"Yes," he said, smiling as she stroked his back.

"I love you," she said, opening her eyes and looking at him with a tender loving expression that melted his heart.

"I love you more," he sighed and she smiled as he kissed her again. Normally she would have argued back, but what was the harm in letting the person you loved think that he loved you more? He kissed her once more before picking her up and carrying her into the shower.

"What the heck are you doing?" she squealed and he laughed as he put her down.

"We need to get cleaned up. Mike invited us to a party," he explained and turned on the water.

"Really?" she asked, smiling wickedly as he pulled them both under the warm water.

"What else did you want to do?" he asked her and she smiled and kissed him.

"You," she whispered seductively and he laughed.

"I know. I'd rather stay in bed with you forever, but it would be rude not to go. And you're the only one I want to go with," he said into her ear and she smiled.

"I'll be your date anytime," she promised and he kissed her with such passion that she felt the world might have caught fire and she wouldn't have noticed. She was breathless as they broke the kiss so she could wash her hair. Then she reached for her shower puff and poured raspberry body wash over it and began to run it over her arms. He grabbed her hand, took the puff from her and began to run it over her body as she leaned into him

"Relax," he breathed and she felt the knots in her shoulders untangle and warm through with soothing heat of his touch. He caressed and massaged her perfectly at the same time, releasing tension and warmth wherever his fingers touched her skin. When he had been washing her for far longer than he should, she teased the puff out of his fingers and began to massage his shoulder blades, working out the kinks in his body and allowing him to twist subtly into her body, fitting against her perfectly. Unfortunately, Emily decided to be responsible and remind the both of them that they had a party to go to.


	6. But then I need your voice

Hello again! Sorry for the wait and the grammar issues in previous chapters- i still don't have an official beta but my very bestest friend ever has volunteered to edit all of this before it goes up. Sorry for the bad sex scene in the last one- wrote it in math class, didn't have time to fix it :) Next one will be better, and oh yes, there will be a next time, i can assure you.

I don't own Green day, still, after 6 chapters...when will you people learn? hehe

and to my one reviewer, i still don't knwo who you are, because although my screen shows that there is one, my computer won't let me access it! Is there a way to get around this? a message in my inbox would be appreciated! anywho, on with the new chapter, about to go to mike's party!

oh and in case i didn't clear this up or i have a random city listed as where they are, they are in Berkely, and she goes to UC Berkely. And i am changing her age up a bit. He keeps making a big deal about her being 19, but for plot reasons, i realized i needed her to graduate sooner. So, she is 20, almost 21 and will be graduating at the end of her current school year. The timing works out if she went to college right after highschool, which she did, because i am the author and i can do that!

* * *

"Do we have to get dressed?" he whined and wrapped an arm around her. She giggled as his hands tickled her sides, teasing her in to coming closer to him even as she fought to get away.

"Billie! Billie, stop, stop it!" she laughed as he finally ceased torturing her and just held her close before she wrenched herself free.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and she smiled at him.

"Nothing. I'm trying to figure out where your stuff is," she giggled and he cleared his throat and opened the closet.

"How did it get there?" she asked.

"Mike dropped it off and then he put it in your closet," he said apologetically.

"When?" she asked, slightly creeped out.

"Probably sneaked out when we were otherwise occupied," he said slyly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't know. I was kind of focused on you," she replied and returned to the task of moving his clothes into drawers and putting them on hangers.

"You're not mad?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Of course not. I don't want you anywhere else, I was going to move your stuff in anyway. Besides, Mike's a fun guy, he's not in trouble with me by any stretch of the imagination," she assured him.

"Mike? Fun? One way of putting it. Tre's worse though of course. Tre's always worse. Or better, whichever way you look at it," he laughed.

"I can see that. Now, clothes. What are you wearing? No, wait, I'll decide," she suggested. He smiled, kissed the top of her head, and lay down on the bed.

"I can't wait," he said and she winked at him.

"Of course, I like you just the way you are right now, but we are going out in public and we must be decent," she giggled and he rolled his eyes. She turned her attention to his outfit and decided on black skinny jeans, skull belt, black and purple tie, purple shirt, and a leather jacket. She added a pair of black converse before displaying the outfit for him.

"You like?" she asked apprehensively. He nodded and pulled on the jeans while she buttoned his shirt and put his jacket on. He slid the belt through the loops and she did his tie. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a stick of eyeliner and a match. He melted it, and slid it over his eyelids before squinting and opening his eyes three times. She was about to move toward the closet when he smiled at her with a boyish grin.

"Can I pick what you wear?" he asked with puppy eyes and she laughed.

"How can I resist?" she laughed but then realized that she was still naked. "Just let me grab my bra and underwear first," she giggled and he shook his head.

"I think I would do a wonderful job of selecting those as well," he bit back laughter as he barely managed to get the words out.

"But I was going to surprise you," she said desperately. They both knew this wasn't true, but she was desperate for him not to see the sorry shape of some of the items in her secret drawer.

"I don't like surprises, or blatant dishonesty," he sighed and laughed with her as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're impossibly adorable," she laughed and backed away from the closet as he rummaged through her stash.

"Let's see…" he murmured as he pulled out a red bra with black lacing over it and a matching thong.

"lovely," she said sarcastically. He turned around, wide eyed.

"What, you don't like it? I can give you something else, I just think it will be perfect on you," he said in such a sweet way that Emily felt bad for being mean. She kissed him and smiled.

"It's not bad I promise," she said and he handed her a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and an underground logo gray fringe top with slits all along the sides and back.

"Ummm, I need something underneath this," she pointed out and he handed her a purple tube top with she slid on beneath the gray. He handed her a set of purple and black leather bracelets with mini spikes on them and then raided her shoes, handing her a pair of black buckle oxford boots.

"Very good. I'm impressed," she congratulated him and he adjusted her gray top so that it was off her shoulder on one side and tugged at the legs of her jeans so that the rips looked unintentional and shredded.

"There you are, punk princess," he announced and kissed her on the lips before pulling out one of his leather jackets and pulled it over her shoulders. "I don't want you to get cold," he explained and they both stood back for last minute outfit check.

"Next time I am choosing green for us," she decided as she did her makeup.

"Why?" he asked, thinking how good she looked in purple.

"Because I think you would look better in it," she smiled and pulled out her lipstick.

"But you look to good in purple not to wear it," he whispered in her ear, suddenly behind her, and kissed her neck.

"And you look to good naked to wear clothes," she moaned beneath his touch. She knew they had to stop, they had to go. That thought threatened to escape her as he kissed and kissed her slowly leaving heat where his lips and fingers grazed her skin.

"I could say the same thing about you, but here we are," he said between kisses.

"Shall we," she said, turning to kiss him before gesturing toward the exit. He walked out but waited for her on the other side of the door and lifted her off her feet. She put her arms around his neck and they made their way to the front hall. Billie felt the world slow down and echo with her laughter as he ran down the stairs holding her tight. The moment faded as she leapt down from his arms when they walked out into night.

She pulled out her car keys and walked over to the shiny Cadillac that beeped loudly as she unlocked it.

"Nice car," he said and he grinned.

"Thanks. It was my birthday gift from my aunt. It was pink, but I got it repainted," she said, her hand gliding over the burgundy paint.

"Good color. Looks good on you," he said in a snooty accent.

"You say everything looks good on me," she laughed and he shook his head.

"Not true," he denied and she blinked and climbed into the front seat.

"What doesn't look good on me then?" she asked, honestly curious. He glanced at her as he pulled his seatbelt on and sighed. "Come one, you've said it, now you have to tell me," she pleaded.

"Fine. Caden. Caden doesn't look good on you. He covers you up with his fakeness. He dims you shine," he mumbled and she reached over and ran her fingers through his wind tossed hair.

"I agree. I feel so yucky when I am with him. That's why he is my past, but you, you are my present and future, i promise. Because when I am with you…I feel free. Like the air I breathe is clean and clear," she admitted and he smiled.

"You can breathe me anytime," he said and she smiled.

"Good. I plan to. Where are we going anyway?" she asked, hesitating on the freeway exit.

"Keep going. We're headed for Sunset Rock," he replied and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah of course. Why? Do you like it there?" he asked and she nodded.

"I love that place. Caden never took me because he only ever wanted to get trashed, and that place is too classy for that. He only took me on my birthday, and it was the best club I've ever seen."

"Mike loves having parties over there so you'll get to go more often, and I will take you whenever you want," he offered and she pulled over to kiss him. When at last they had pulled themselves together she put the car in gear and they shot out into the highway.

"Emily?" Billie asked suddenly and she glanced his way as the wind whipped through her hair.

"Yes?" she asked, worried by his tone.

"Will you be my date to VMA's?" he asked and she frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, completely confused and worried at her reaction.

"I'm honored, but I don't know if the best way to solve the Adrienne problem is by going public with me. For one thing, this is so sudden, she's looking for leverage, and for another, as much as I hate to admit it, I am kind of young. She would tear you apart," she said timidly, but she had nothing to fear. He glanced at her and smiled.

"You are right of course. But I still want you to be my date," he said, grinning mischievously and she shook her head.

"I'll be your date. Of course I will. I just don't know how it's going to go down once we do this," she said, taking the exit and pulling onto the next avenue. Billie waited for the next stoplight before turning her chin so that she was looking at him. Her eyes met with the fire and determination in his and her fears flew away. He looked her in the eye and knew what to say.

"I've got you; you've got me, who cares?"


End file.
